1969 Yenko Camaro SYC
|image = |manufacture = |make = |model = |production = 1969 |status = Discontinued |class = , , |bodystyle = |engine =427ci L72 pushrod V8 |bodboymods =Nils |specialtymods = Ejecto Seat "Didn't work" |wheels =Cragar S/S rims 15x7 Front & 15x8 Rear |tires =215/70R15 Front & 275/60R15 Rear |suspensionmods =Stock |paint = LeMans Blue |Driver = Korpi (owner, formerly) Brian O'Conner |Used for = Obtaining Carter Verone's package (failed) Winning Brian and Roman's Mitsubishi (failed) Evading police detection and carrying drug money Driving onto Verone's boat |Fate = Damaged; most likely impounded |Appears In = 2 Fast 2 Furious |See Also = Chevrolet Camaro |plate = V3X 884|bodymods = 8 point roll cage}} The 1969 Yenko Camaro SYC is a major car driven by Korpi and Brian O'Conner in 2 Fast 2 Furious. History ''2 Fast 2 Furious'' Korpi, one of Carter Verone's potential employee's arrives to Verone's property driving his 1969 Yenko Camaro. When Verone tests the like of his potential employees by having them break into the boat yard to retrieve a "package" from a red Ferrari, Korpi uses the Yenko in an attempt to beat out Roman Pearce and Brian O'Conner to the location. He loses and is not hired Verone. Later, when searching for alternative means of transportation, Roman and Brian challenge Korpi and Darden to a race that requires at least one of their teammates to win in exchange for their cars. When Rome, driving the Mitsubishi Eclipse Spyder, loses to Darden's 1970 Dodge Challenger R/T, Brian, using the Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution VII, beats Korpi's Yenko. Roman and Brian take both cars as their prizes, leaving Darden and Korpi stranded. When it was time to retrieve Verone's money, Brian and Rome use the Challenger and the Yenko Camaro to escape the detection of the local police in the car scramble towards orchestrated by Tej Parker. Saddled with Enrique, Brian is ordered to take a different route that leads away from the airstrip. Assuming the worst, Brian attempts to use the NOS outfitted in the passenger seat to get rid of Enrique, but the device fails to function. After Brian and Roman knock Enrique and the rest of Verone's men out, Brian drives the Yenko off the pier and over the water to save Monica Fuentes. The Yenko crashes onto the top of the boat and is severely damaged in the process. Specifications The 1969 Yenko Camaro SYC is a replica of the original Yenko Camaro. The replicas used in the production of 2 Fast 2 Furious presumably used a 427 Cubic Inch 7.0 liter V8, and maintained a steady 425 horsepower. The Yenko Performance Package, which included the 427 425 horsepower V8, Z/28 suspension, gauges, and some other go fast goodies. It was offered by Don Yenko on several Chevrolet vehicles in the late 60's and early 1970's. Trivia *The 1969 Yenko Camaro used in 2 Fast 2 Furious was donated to the Paul Walker Charity ROWW as a tribute to the actor.'1969 Yenko Camaro SYC' Media Gallery Screenshots Korpi & Darden - American Muscle.png Verone's Audition Race - Freeway.png 2F2F - Audition Race.png Thugs taking the exit - Camaro, Challenger & Viper.png Korpi's Yenko Camaro.png Year One - Yenko Camaro SYC.png 1969 Yenko Camaro SYC.png Camaro & Challenger rolling up - 2F2F.png Korpi & Darden - Pink Slip Race.png American Muscle - 2 Fast 2 Furious.png 1969 Yenko & 1970 Challenger - Front View.png 1970 Challenger & 1969 Yenko Camaro - Rear View.png Lancer Evo vs. Yenko Camaro.png Korpi's Turn - 2 Fast 2 Furious.png Korpi's 1969 Yenko SYC - Side View.png Korpi in the lead - Yenko Camaro.png Yenko Camaro - Stalled.png Yenko Camaro SYC - Side View.png Yenko Camaro SYC - Side View (2).png Yenko Camaro SYC - Night Race.png Korpi vs. Brian - Yenko vs. Evo.png Brian wins the race - Evo beats Yenko Camaro.png Yenko Camaro inside Tej's Garage.png 1969 Yenko Camaro - Front Side View.png 1969 Yenko Camaro - Yenko SC.png 1969 Yenko Camaro - Rear View.png Brian & Roman - American Muscle.png Brian & Roman - American Muscle (2).png 2F2F - Yenko Camaro.png 2F2F - Yenko Camaro Front View.png Yenko Camaro (3).png Yenko Camaro (4).png Brian O'Conner - Yenko Camaro Interior.png Yenko Camaro (5).png Brian's Yenko Camaro.png Brian's Yenko Camaro - Side View.png Brian's Yenko Camaro - Rear View.png Brian's Yenko Camaro - Front View.png Dodge Challenger - Damaged (2F2F).png Yenko Camaro - Speedometer.png Yenko Camaro - Jump.png Yenko Camaro - Mid Air.png Yenko Camaro - Verone's Boat.png 1969 Yenko - Mid Air.png Yenko - Verone's Boat.png Yenko - Boat Landing.png Yenko Camaro - Boat Crash.png Yenko Camaro - Wrecked.png Verone Caught - Yenko Camaro Wreck.png Carter Verone's Boat - Yenko Camaro.png Video 2 Fast 2 Furious (9 9) Movie CLIP - Car Meets Boat (2003) HD References Category:Cars Category:2 Fast 2 Furious Category:2 Fast 2 Furious Cars Category:Muscle cars